Unexpected Visitor
by Regina'sSass
Summary: SwanQueen Week. Day Two - Jealousy. Emma and Regina have been official for a few months. They are just about to settle down for dinner together when a rather unexpected and unwanted visitor turns up sending Emma's mind into chaos.


**SwanQueen Week, Day 2: Jealousy**

 **Unexpected Visitor**

Regina stretched out her hand and slapped away a paler one from the food. Emma Swan would never learn.

"Emma! You'll spoil dinner if you carry on. Honestly you're worse than a child"

Forest green orbs met dark brown as the sheriff smiled innocently and pouted at the mayor's words. She was right, she was worse than a child but food was food and nothing ever came between Emma Swan and her food,

"But I'm hungry!" Emma whined as she stole another piece of pasta and giggled, "I haven't eaten all day. Do you know what it's like having to deal with cranky people who've been victims of crime on an empty stomach?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Of course the blonde would use her job and other people's behaviour to blame for her own antics. The brunette turned off the hob, signalling that dinner was now officially ready,

"Would you please go and lay the table?" before the brunette finished her sentence Emma was darting into the dining room, "and don't forget the drinks!"

Emma laid the table exactly to her girlfriends standards before returning to the kitchen to collect their wine of choice. The blonde studied the label and was not convinced; wine was wine. She returned to the table with the bottle and two glasses and took her seat, she really was famished after a long day at the station,

"This smells delicious baby, thank you" she smiled and waited for Regina to take her seat before digging into the mayor's famous lasagne.

The brunette smiled fondly at her blonde lover. She still could not believe that against all the odds here she was, living with Emma Swan and cooking her special lasagne for her,

"Thank you, dear"

The two women ate in silence for a few moments when suddenly the doorbell sounded causing them both to lower their cutlery and turn towards the direction of the door. Emma dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and rose to her feet,

"I'll get it. I'm sure it'll be no one important"

When Emma opened the front door nothing could have prepared her for who was standing on the porch. She glared at the man who looked like he needed to shower and shave,

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"  
Robin looked up and was surprised to see Emma in the door. He shouldn't have been so shocked because after all, Regina had left him for the sheriff. He looked at the blonde's appearance and smiled sheepishly once he established eye contact,

"I'm sorry to just drop by on you like this. I was rather wondering if Regina was in?"

Emma scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped to one side and pulled the door closed behind her. She took a step closer to Robin and stood defensive,

"Of course she is in. This _is_ her home too. What do you want from her? If you have come to try and persuade her to change her mind and come back to you then I am sorry but you're out of luck, Forest Gump."

Robin felt Emma's words tugging at his heartstrings. How he would so love for Regina to take him back but even he already knew that chance would sure be a fine thing. He sighed softly and took a step closer to Emma,

"I am not here to try and win back Regina. Her happiness means the world to me and if she's got that with you then who am I to stand in the way of True Happiness? No. I just wanted to talk to her, that is all"

The blonde opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of her brunette's voice in the doorway. She stepped back and went to Regina's side and sighed softly,

"Sorry baby, he is insisting on talking to you."

Regina looked between Emma and Robin and she could tell that some words have already been exchanged. She really could not be bothered looking at that stupid face and had little interest in turning her home into smelling of a nature reserve but the good got the better of her as she smiled faintly,

"Robin, would you like to come in and join Emma and me for some dinner? I made lasagne."

Emma whipped her head around to face the mayor. Was she out of her mind?! Why the hell would she invite this man into her home for dinner?! The sheriff's brain went into overdrive as she thought all sorts of scenarios,

"You cannot be serious, Regina! He is a stalker!"

"I can assure you I'm not. I meet with Regina frequently for a catch up."

The blonde turned her attention back to the brunette, her hands placed firmly on her hips and if her brows raised much further they would disappear into her hairline to never be seen again,

"Oh? For _catch ups_ eh? What do you talk about when you meet up? The latest fashion?"

Emma could feel herself getting worked up so she glanced at her partner and sighed gently, rubbing at her temples. She did not want to come across as some jealous freak but she just could not help herself, especially as Robin Stinkin Hood was on the doorstep, meeting up with Regina and goodness knows what else. The sheriff walked back into the dining room and sat back at her place draining a full glass of wine.

Regina sighed softly and ushered Robin inside and lowered her voice an octave so Emma wouldn't hear,

"I'm sorry about her Robin, you know how she gets when it comes to the people she loves and cares about..."

The man just smiled and held up his hand to silence the brunette's explanation,

"No. It's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to impose like this. I missed seeing you, I know you've been busy with helping Emma moving in and work but I have some big news that I would like to share with you."

The mayor stopped in her tracks to the dining room and turned to face her ex lover at the announcement of some "big news" she really wasn't one for announcing big things in her life but if it made other people happy in doing so then so be it,

"Well? Don't keep me waiting, Robin! What is it?"

Emma stopped playing with her food as she strained to hear the muffled conversation that was happening between the pair outside of the room. She could not bare the thought of that man being anywhere near Regina let alone inside their home. She sighed and began to mentally count to try and regain some sort of composure.

"I'll tell you after some lasagne."

He winked at Regina who just rolled her eyes and opened the door. She saw Emma looking more composed and smiled giving her a soft kiss as she passed and took the seat closest to her. She gestured for Robin to take a seat and to help himself with the wine as she plated him some lasagne and handed it to him,

"One plate of my famous lasagne as promised." Regina looked at Emma and smiled gently taking hold of her hand under the table, "Robin came by because he has some big news to share"

The sheriff bit her lip to hold back a snide comment before trying again,

"Oh really? What is this news that was so earth-shattering?"

Robin looked between the two women. He was glad that Emma had calmed down a touch by now , but judging by the look on her face she still wanted him as far away as possible from their home. When he looked at the brunette he could tell that she was not going to let this drop and he knew better than to keep her waiting,

"So...I've met someone! He's called Will and he's from London. He's perfect, cocky and somewhat arrogant but perfect"

Robin beamed as he spoke about Will he really did fill his heart with warmth and happiness. Emma almost projected wine and food from her mouth as she spluttered in utter shock at the revelation. She swallowed thickly and stared between Regina and Robin,

"So you _do_ talk about the latest fashion?! Robin Hood is _Gay_?!"

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she patted Emma's knee and whispered in her ear,

"Yes, Robin is gay, dear. Now perhaps you can stop with the death glares, hm?"

Emma sat back as she processed the new information. Just when things couldn't get much crazier around here something just seems to spring up on her. 


End file.
